Performing Arts
by I'm A Baked Potato
Summary: Bubbles is going to be in 10th grade at Townvilles Performing Arts school. She meets friends, enemies, boys, and crushes. Blah, blah, blah. The norm high-school fic. Mixed parings. Bad summary. Read and Review, fellow potatoes!
1. Chapter 1

(Bubbles POV)

"Ringggggggg. Ringgg" I heard my alarm clock. I fell off my bed. "Ouch" I said getting up and rubbing my eyes. I yawned and started to do the essentials. When I was finished I put on my clothes. I was wearing a long blue off the shoulders shirt with a white cat in the middle, white skinny jeans and blue vans. I put my hair in a side ponytail and grabbed my iPhone 6s. I made my bed and went downstairs. "Good morning, dad and Sara" I said while sitting down at the table.

"Good morning dear" said my dad. "Bubs, dear, good morning" said my stepmother Sara. My mom died when I was little by a drunk driver. My dad was grieving for about 6 months when I told him he should get back in the game. He met Sara at a coffee store and eventually started dating. They got married after my dad got my approval. She is not like those mean stepmothers, she is so nice and I love the way she dresses.

"What's for breakfast" I asked hungrily. "Bacon and eggs" Sara replied. I ate it in a hurry and waited for them to finish eating. "Sara, can we go please, I don't want to be late" I said truthfully. She put the plates in the kitchen and we got into her black Range Rover. The trip to my school took 5 minutes because we live close to it.

"Bye Sara, love ya" I said running into the building. "Love you too" she yelled back. I go to Townsville Performing Arts School. My major is art. My side majors and singing and dance. I'm in the 10th grade and is 15 years old. I can't wait to meet my friends and new classmates.

Was it good or bad?

Chapter 1 of Performing Arts.

Read and Review, fellow Potatoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **This is the second chapter for Performing Arts. Read and Review. Potatoes~**

 **Me: Bubbles will do the disclaimer for me.**

 **Bubbles: Thanks Potato-chan, she does not own Powerpuff girls, just the story. Now here is the second chapter of Performing Arts.**

Bubbles POV~

It was 5 minutes until the bell ring, so I decided to take out my sketchbook and found a spot by the cherry blossom tree in front of our school. I sat down and started to sketch my surroundings. I was halfway finish with my picture, when I felt a tap on my shoulders. I jolted up so fast that my legs hit my legs hit the trunk of the tree and I fell down on my butt. "Damn, chill Bubz, it's us" said a familiar voice. I turned my head and jumped up almost instantly and pulled my best friends in a big bear hug.

My best friends are awesome. First there is Blossom Anderson. She is 5'8 and has an hourglass body. She has pink cotton candy eyes that are so beautiful. Her long orange-reddish hair falls down to her butt, but it is almost always in a ponytail. She was wearing a plaid orange shirt with a white shirt under, a white skater skirt, and orange vans. She was wearing some white clips in her hair to hold back her bangs.

My other best friend is Buttercup Mitchell. She is 5'9 and has an hourglass body, but don't admit that to her unless you want to be punch into next year. She has piercing green eyes that stare into your soul. Her pitch black hair went to her shoulders. She has like 6 piercings in each ear. She was wearing an army t-shirt, black hoodie with a skull, army joggers, and black combat boots. A black hoodie with the word "FLEEK" was presented on her head.

I was 5'6, with a small body, and just average. "Don't scare me like that" I said with my hand on my heart, panting slowly. Yea, I get scared easily. We talked until the bell rang. Turns out we have 5/8 classes together. This is the 6th time we had classes together since we meet in kindergarten. We walked into science. Our teacher is Mr. Utonium. He is actually fun with science, but on some days can be very… boring. I sat by the window, BC next to me, and Bloss in front of me. I feel protected. The bell rang again, meaning you are late to class. Mr. Utonium was just passing out papers that needed to be taken home and going over his syllabus.

A boy looking tough and dangerous walked into the room, 20 minutes the bell rang. He looked like the typical bad boy. He had pitch black hair in a quiff, a black hoodie with a skeleton on it, black jeans, and black boy's army boots. Wow, he wears the color black more than a person who's life is basically a funeral. Now that I thought about it, he looked a lot like Butters. "Hey, BC, he looks exactly like you" I whispered to my best friend. "Really, don't you remember I said I have a brother that looks exactly like me" said Buttercup. I shook my head no. He looked my way and just stared at my eyes, then winked at me. I could get lost into those eyes. I think the good girl going to fall for the bad boy.

 **Here was the second chapter. Read and review, fellow potatoes. Until next update, Baii~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **This is the third chapter for Performing Arts. Read and Review. Potatoes~**

 **Me: Blossom will do the disclaimer for me.**

 **Blossom: She does not own Powerpuff girls, just the story. Now here is the third chapter of Performing Arts. Buttercup STOPP! *Runs away screaming**

Butch POV~

As I walked into the classroom, I saw this pretty blond chic sitting next to my annoying little (by 2 minutes) twin sister. She looked at me and we was having a stare off. Before I broke eye contact, I winked at her. "Young man, class started 20 minutes ago" said the teacher. I stared blankly at his eyes and answered him. "I had business to take care of" I said with a sly smirk. "The reason why I was late was because this guy owed my money and didn't give it back. So, I had to beat him up. And that's why I late to your class" I said in one breath. "Young man, go to the office and I will see you in detention" the teacher, Mr. Utonium, said. "Aww really, on the first day, too" I retorted. " **Go to the office, now!"** yelled Mr. U. I walked to the door and I opened it. Before I closed the door, I gave him a little present. I turned half way around and stuck my little buddy, middle finger at him. I walked off going outside to have a good smoke.

Bubbles POV~

Wow! That's all I have to say. Wow! Buttercup's brother is badass. The bell rang and I grabbed my bag and walked out. I looked out the window and saw….. Well speak of the devil. I saw him smoking on school property and ran outside. "Well, I knew you was badass, but smoking, c'mon" I said matter of factly. He stared at my eyes and replied. "I didn't know my good looks could have you coming to me just to say that" he smiled and said cockily. "Ugh, please, I just want to say that you have guts doing that to a teacher" I said sweetly. I started to walk away because I didn't want to be late to my next period, plus BC and Bloss would be worried sick. I took one last look at him and was surprised to see him putting away the cigarette. I smiled one last time and went inside.

Next period was art class. One of my majors. I walked into class and sat in the middle next to this boy with blonde hair like myself, blue eyes, and a gentle smile on his face. People might mistake us as twins if they see us. Wow we look alike. He was wearing a blue tank top, plaid light blue shirt around his torso or waist, blue jeans, and some light blue sneakers. Did I say he look like me. Wow. "Hi" I said politely. "Hey, wow we look like twins" he said surprised. "I know right. Want to be partners" I suggested.

"Yea sure. I'm Boomer Jones" he introduced. "I'm Bubbles Winters, nice to meet you" I introduced. I stuck out my hand and he shook it. "Let's be friends" I said smiling widely.

 **Here was the third chapter. Read and review, fellow potatoes. Until next update, Baii~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **This is the fourth chapter of Performing Arts. Read and Review. Potatoes~**

 **Me: Butch will do the disclaimer for today.**

 **Butch: Fuck no. I'm not doing that shit.**

 **Me: You motherfucking will, bitch. *chases Butch with a knife***

 **Butch: Okay, bitch. The hoe doesn't own us, just the story. Happy.**

 **Me: Happy. But your word choice. *Chases him again***

 **Bubbles: *Has anime sweatdrop* on with the story.**

* * *

Bubbles POV~

Boomer and I was chatting as the teacher made it to class. "Okay class, today you will be working with your partners next to you. You will make a painting of your partner. It is due by the end of the class. You may begin" she said. I looked over at Boomer and high fived him. "Sweet" we said at the same time. "Jinx. Jinx again. Okay stop that" we said at the same time. "Anyway, let's start" I said happily.

~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~

"Okay class. Time to present" Ms. Keane said. "Bubbles and Boomer, up first" she said looking our way. We went to the front and showed the class our paintings. A chorus of wows, awesome, and a few more went through the room. "That's marvelous Bubbles and Boomer. You guys get an A" she said in awe. We smiled at each other and went to our seats. Other people went up and presented, but I tuned them out and began to doodle in my journal. Let's be honest, me and you both know those people are irrelevant to the story. They are just extras in their own life story. I may sound mean but it's the truth.

Boomer began to wave his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my trance. "What" I asked him. "What's your next period" he asked me. "Drama" I said proud that I remembered my schedule. He smiled and said "me too." I smiled back and began to put my journal back in my bag.

The bell rang and we left the class. Five minutes later, we made it to drama class. Boomer opened the door for me, like a gentleman. "Why thank you, good sir" I said playing along. "Ohh, princess, do not thank a mere servant like me" he said while bowing. I just laughed and punched his shoulder, playfully. We entered the room and I spotted Blossom and Buttercup siting at a table. I pulled his arm and we went to my friends. "Hey Bubz" said Buttercup. "Hey" I said back. "Hey Blossom" I said. She didn't respond because she was looking googly eyes at Boomer. I got it and pushed Boomer towards Blossom. "Boomer, this is Blossom. Oh and Buttercup" I said. BC glared at me because I kinda forgot her. I sat next to Buttercup and leaned my head on her shoulder. "There's nothing like love at first sight" I sighed.

"It makes me sick" Buttercup gagged. "Don't worry my friend, you will find your prince charming" I said dreamily. "Nah, I'm not like Cinderella. I rather rescue myself" she said back. This boy walked in and sat with us. He looks a lot like Blossom. What the fuck is up with all the look alikes at this school. Am I missing something? He had long fiery orange hair that was tied in a ponytail. Bangs sticking out of his red baseball cap that was on backwards. His eyes was crimson and it made me intrigued instead of scared. He was wearing a black tank top, a red letterman jacket with the letter B on it, black skinny jeans and red vans. "Hi, I'm Brick" he said. "Hi, I'm Bubbles and this is Buttercup. Say hey Buttercup" I said happily. "Hey" she mumbled. I looked at her and found a little tiny pink blush by her cheeks. It was gone in a second, almost as if I imagined it. Butch walked in and sat with us too. Yay all the main characters are together. Now time for the other characters time to enter. You're either a main character, a side character or an extra in this story. That is how I see my life.

A girl walked in, along with her posse following close behind her. A bunch of Barbie's and sluts. Is what they look like. I feel like the first girl that walked in is a side character and the rest are extras. Extras make me piss because they do nothing but stand there. The first girl was pretty but in a slutty way. She had green eyes, curly dark orange hair that was wild and a crown placed on her hand. She was wearing a white cropped halter top, which only covered her obvious fake boobs, floral skirt that barely covered her butt, and pink high heels. So to stop it off, she was a thot.

"Everybody, bow down, the queen bitch, has arrived" she said. Her voice makes me cringe. This bitch. Nobody payed her attention and she sneered at us. "Why aren't you guys listening to Princess" said one of her followers. "Yea, she can like kick you guys like out of this school, like totally" said another girl. "Well we don't like totally give like any shits about umm her, like totally" said BC mocking that girl. The class roared with laughter and Buttercup smirked. I high fived her. "Ugh whatever dyke" said Princess. Oh shit! Oh shit! It's going down for real. Buttercup was gonna snap at her but I beat her to it. "Hoe, do us a favor and sit the fuck down" I said calmly. "You don't tell me what to do, little blonde bimbo. Go back to being an airhead." She sneered at me. Oh, stereotyping. I can play that game to. I started to feel my hair grow longer and my eyes turn a darker color. My alter ego was coming out. She was coming out. I couldn't stop her once she came out and her name is…

* * *

 **This is the fourth chapter. Read and Review, fellow potatoes. Until next update, Baii~**


End file.
